Anna Miller
Anna is a sniper for the Rangers. She is also Miller's daughter and Artyom's partner, as wel as the mother to his son. She makes her first appearance in Metro Last Light. She will be a playable character in the upcoming Chronicles Pack DLC, in the Anna level. Overview Anna is first encountered by Artyom in D6 one year after the events of Metro 2033. During a briefing with Miller where Khan reveals that he has spotted a Dark One near the ruins of their city, she and Artyom are assigned to venture there and kill the Dark One, much to Khan's dismay. She initially teases Artyom constantly, nicknaming him "Rabbit". Their mission is unsuccessful as both Artyom and the Dark One are captured by Reich Stalkers and taken back to Reich. Anna and Artyom are reunited at Sparta Base on the surface, where she aids him in taking down the Bog Shrimp mutant while the rest of the Rangers kill off the remaining Shrimp before they can attack Artyom. Once inside the church, Anna apologizes to him for her rude behavior and for not saving him in the Gardens. Anna tells Artyom that they are heading for Oktyabraskaya and tells him to prepare himself for the trip. However, the church is attacked by Red Stalkers led by Lesnitsky, who kill most of the Rangers and take Anna captive. Artyom saves Anna from the burning ruins of Oktyabrskaya where Lesnitsky had her held captive. Both having lost their gasmasks, they are forced to run out of the ruins, where they are saved by Hanza police and Khan. They are then taken to a quarantine room so they can be checked for the disease set on Oktyabrskaya. Anna talks to Artyom for a moment, doubting their chances of surviving the coming war and saying she feels alone like she was when she was young and her father was out on a mission. Anna and Artyom seeks comfort in each other and they proceed to have sex. It can be assumed that Anna and Artyom's son, seen in the C'est la Vie ending of the game, was conceived at this point (it is also safe to believe that in the other ending, Redemption, Anna still gives birth to their child). Anna is seen on the platform in Polis, seeing off Artyom and the rest of the Rangers on their way to defend D6. Anna and Artyom look at each other as the train leaves the station. Trivia *Strangely enough, Anna doesn't participate in the battle of D6 despite being the Order's top Sniper. The reason might be that both Miller and Artyom knew that it was virtually a suicide mission and didn't want Anna to die as well. It might also have been because she was wounded at the Church and her wound hadn't healed yet. Or it may simply have been that Anna was more skilled at sniping than the semi-close quarters combat on the platform. Or maybe Miller was overprotective. *After Artyom and Anna kill the Bog Shrimp outside the church, Anna will disappear from the roof of the church and spawn back inside to meet Artyom when he walks in. *Anna never uses the signature Ranger helmet, preferring to use a beanie and a full face gas mask similar to Artyom's. *During the montage prior to the Battle of D6, when Artyom watches her before going to the front lines, Anna wears a unique green outfit that is not seen anywhere else in the game. *In the Russian dub of the Cest' la vie ending, Anna is heard, crying, as she tells her son, Artyom's story. Showing that she had geuine feelings for Artyom. Gallery ArtyomAnna.png MetroLastLightAnna610.jpg MLL Anna Polis 2.jpg MLL Anna Polis.jpg MLL Anna Lesnitsky Artyom.jpg MLL Anna Lesnitsky.jpg MLL Anna Church.jpg MLL DEV ANNA.jpg|As seen in the Developer Pack Museum Category:Metro Last Light Category:Characters Category:The Rangers Category:Chronicles Pack DLC